


Morning Coffee

by LuthienElensar



Category: Mission to Zyxx (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, does coffee exist in space?, let's just pretend it does, very short and very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienElensar/pseuds/LuthienElensar
Summary: C-53 ruminates about how things have changed while sharing a quiet moment with Pleck
Relationships: C-53/Pleck Decksetter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted entirely in one setting while at work, so please forgive me if I missed any spelling mistakes.

Some mornings, after C-53 comes out of charging mode and enters the common area of the ship, he finds that he is not the first one too "wake up" for the day. 

Sometimes he walks into the room and sees Pleck already awake and brewing some coffee. It doesn't happen often, but he cherishes when it does.

When this happened early in their time as a crew, Pleck had a habit of automatically offering some to C-53, prompting him to have to remind his Tellurian co-worker that droids do not eat or drink and therefore cannot have coffee. Eventually, after a few reminders, Pleck stopped offering. The fact that it happened even once, let alone multiple times, used to annoy C-53 to no end. He didn't enjoy having to constantly explain himself and his existence to his ignorant crew member.

However, after so much time and so many adventures, the nature of their relationship had evolved quite a bit. Though he still hated to admit it, even to himself, C-53's feelings about Pleck had changed too.

Now when he walks into the kitchen and sees Pleck already up and about, brewing coffee and humming to himself while he still thinks he's alone, C-53 can't help but pause to appreciate the scene.

He knows what will happen next as soon as he announces himself. Pleck will turn and see him while still holding the pot he was just using to pour his own cup, smile warmly and say good morning, then wave the pot as if about to offer some but stop himself just in time before quickly putting it down and trying to play it off as if that's what he meant to do all along.

C-53 should be annoyed, like he was in the past, instead he only finds it endearing. It's as if Pleck can't help but want to share what he has and enjoys with the people he cares about, even if they can't actually have it. It took some time to realize that, but once he did, C-53 had started to see Pleck in a new light, and the rest was history. Now on mornings like this, when it's just the two of them, Pleck will pretend he didn't try to offer the droid coffee to drink and C-53 will pretend he doesn't find it charming while they both simply share a moment together and pretend they haven't any problems in the galaxy to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that, I've finally done it. I actually posted something I wrote! I will probably be making this the first of a series of drabbles (not necessarily connected) that I write when I'm not working on a multi-chapter behemoth I started months ago and am struggling to finish and post here. I don't know what it is about these characters, but they've just given me a ton of inspiration. Here's hoping this will be the start of something more!


End file.
